A Dying Ember
by Jinks1984
Summary: ** Trigger warning for rape and domestic violence** Mr and Mrs Potter are the perfect couple. The future of the wizarding World. Or so everyday perception would see it. One person sees the truth. One person who is spectacularly disinclined to get involved. Rated M for content. Mature content from the very start. *Alternative universe*
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic. This idea has been bobbingaround in my mind for a while. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going from here, so please be kind! I'd love to hear your thoughts

***Please note. This is Not Nice from the very start. Anyone wanting a fluffy piece of lemony smut had best not continue. You have been warned. Rape lies ahead.***

Enjoy!

* * *

"No, don't, not tonight. Please…"

"Shut up."

"Please, I'm tired… you're hurting me!"

"Shut up."

The red headed girl sobbed into the pillow as her petite body was held down, her head twisted to the side so she could breathe despite the hand on the back of neck, tangled in her thick hair, bearing down with an almost cruel amount of weight.

Her tears soaked into the fine linen and she felt her beautiful new gown begin to give at the seams as her assailant, her abuser, her lover, her husband began to frantically pull it up and over her hips.

"Please. The baby…"

"Well, you'll have to be quiet then… now shut up and enjoy. I saw you flirting with the serving staff tonight. I saw you flutter those eyelashes and pout those pretty lips. You want this. You wouldn't wind me up if you didn't want this."

Ginny Potter screamed into the bedding as her once-darling prince slammed into her tiny body, taking his pleasure in her pain. His fetid breath, tainted with fire whisky cloyed over her cheek with every grunt and thrust. His weight shifted as he allowed  
/moreof it to settle onto her small frame. The last thing she heard before his hand closed around her throat and darkness took her was his deceptively soothing voice.

"There, that's better my darling, just do as you are told, be a good girl and it will all be fine…"

* * *

The morning light and the sound of laughter woke Ginny from her slumber, her body ached and she felt an all to familiar stab of pain between her thighs. Sighing, she eased her way out of the luxurious four poster bed and stumbled to the marbled bathroomadjacent  
/to their bedroom. Showering, she grimaced as the sponge tracked over new bruises on her ribs and shoulders, the water ran red down her legs as a memento of her husbands love.

Ginnys breasts hurt, a timely reminder that her beautiful daughter needed her first feed of the day. Drying off, she cast her customary glamours over her throat and wrists to hide the bruises. She briefly wondered why he never touched her face. Whatever  
/his reasons, she was grateful.

Quickly she dressed, pulling a comfy jumper and muggle skinny jeans on with thick socks, she padded down the hall to her daughters suite of rooms. Pushing open the door she carefully rearranged her features into a semblance of a smile, took a deep breathand  
/greeted her nanny.

"Morning Livvy, how's Sophie this morning? Was she ok last night?"

"Yes m'am she was lovely, settled right down and only woke once, she's just woken if you'd like to feed her?. Did you and Mr Potter enjoy the gala?"

"Oh it was lovely thanks" Ginny answered as she took her 6 month old daughter into her arms. Settling into a plush rocking chair she freed a breast and with the ease of months of practice latched her daughter on. Feeling the familiar initial nip as hermilk  
/began to flow she leaned back into the cushions and began to relax.

The gala had been held as a fund raiser for her husbands pet charity. The Harry Potter War Orphans Fund had been set up after the final defeat of He Who…. Voldemort. No point not naming him any more. It's aim was to provide early years education, shelterand  
/love to children orphaned in the war, no matter what side their parents fought on. Last night had been an opportunity to welcome the rich and famous into their home to promote their good works, gain publicity and line the charity's coffers.

For Ginny, last night had been hell.

On the surface, she knew her and Harry painted a pretty picture. Her, a petite. beautiful, 27 year old,5ft 3 redhead. A new mother, glowing with love and pride for her handsome, if slightly portly these days husband. At 29 hisblack hair wasshowinga  
sprinkling of greysbut was

still as messy as ever, his broken glasses traded for designer rimless, his scar as pronounced as always. A good foot taller than his wife he oozed charisma and charm. With his arm around his wife's waist he pulled her in tight and whisperedsweet  
nothings in her ear.

It was all a charade.

Ginny shuddered as she remembered, lost in her reverie she barely even noticed the hot cup of tea arrive at her elbow. Without thinking she swapped baby Sophie, her tiny, pale, raven haired child to the other breast.

Harry's fingers had pinched her wrist cruelly as he whispered his hatred into her ear, his accusations of her infidelity were always exaggerated when he had been drinking, and on these occasions he liked to drink.

"Whore" he hissed. "I see you. I see the way you're looking at our guests. I see the way they look at you. Slut. No better than a gutter tramp. I'll show you who belong to. You're mine."

Ginny had nodded, flinched and winced as his nails nipped her skin. Pulling her hand away she closed her eyes and forced a bright smile onto her face as yet another guest approached….

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of grey eyes had been watching her every move, noting her face flicker with pain and fear.

* * *

Draco Malloy did not want to be there. It galled, attending a gala in his old home. For centuries the Malfoys had owned this palatial house until it was confiscated upon the defeat of the Dark Lord and the death of his parents. As the hero of the hour,it  
/had been gifted to Potter and that blood traitor Weasley. Sorry, Mrs Potter.

He lounged at the side of the ballroom, hidden in shadow and people watched. He had to be there to keep up appearances, to show contrition for his war crimes, but no one said he had to enjoy it. His eyebrow slowly rose as he saw the master and mistressof  
/the house arrive to greet the guests. Potter had let himself go. Apparently he enjoyed good food and good drink a bit too much. Weasley, on the other hand, looked good enough to eat. A dark emerald gown, shot through with threads of silver, flowedover  
/her tiny body, hugging each petite curve like a second skin. It pooled at her feet, the material as delicate as gossamer. Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably as his body made its opinion on her appearance known.

He watched, sliding a tumbler of whiskey off a nearby tray as the happy couple laughed and chatted with various members of society. He noted the looks Ginny shot to her husband, noted with interest that they looked increasingly fearful rather than  
/watched as Harry slid an arm around his wife's waist and watched as his expression twisted with venom as he spoke to his wife. It was all strangely reminiscent of the way his father had treated his mother in life.

"Interesting, definitely interesting" he muttered to himself as he downed the whiskey, dropped a cheque into the collection box and left.

* * *

So, that's where we are at! More to come soon. Please do let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, only a short one I'm afraid. As always, please let me know your thoughts. I think I know where I'm going with this, but reviews and comments always help.

* * *

The waiting room of the mortuary was strangely cheerful, bright white walls, spotlights and the occasional vase of pastel coloured flowers was offset by plump armchairs and a coffee table covered in magazines and newspapers.

17 year oldGinny Weasley sat in one of the chairs, nervously shredding a leaflet between her fingers. Her new fiancé sat next to her, twitching a knee as he absentmindedly read a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Weasley, they are ready for you now" announced the young witch on reception. "You may go through, I am so sorry for your loss."

Ginny's legs didn't want to work. If she stood and went into that room she would have to face up to the truth. She would have to accept that her whole family was gone. Dead. Torn away from her by the fire that ripped through the wood and thatch structure  
of her childhood home.

Her mind spinning into numbness she forced herself to stand. Harry stood next to her and took her hand. "Come on love. We have to do this. We only need stay for a minute. Just long enough to say our goodbyes."

Ginny allowed him to steer her down the carpeted hallway and into the viewing room. Fighting back nausea she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that when she opened them again this would all have been a really bad dream. It wasn't. She opened  
her eyes and glanced through the glass to the coffins within. Her brothers. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George. Her parents Arthur and Molly, her sister in law Fleur and, in coffins so heartbreakingly small, her nephew Fred and niece Victoire.

Blindly she stared at their lifeless bodies. Looking but not really seeing, her mind drifting away to that horrible night a fortnight ago, that night when her whole family were gathered to celebrate her engagement to Harry with BBQs and drinks under the  
summer stars. That night when Harry and her snuck out after everyone else had gone to bed to walk hand in hand through the fields. That night when, having sated their desires amongst the hay, she had woken to see flames licking into the sky in the  
distance, had heard screams through the smoke and realised they were her own.

She blinked, and heard Harry finalising the funeral arrangements with the attendants. She turned, burying her head in his chest and choked back a sob. Harry leaned down and planted a soft and tender kiss to the top of her head as he led her out of the  
viewing room, down the corridor, through the waiting room and out into the late August sunshine. Mind still numb, she wondered briefly if she would ever feel again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could take her pain away and apparated them away, back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Only a short one this time, more coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three! Thank you all for stopping to read my fanfic. Warning, this chapter contains bad words and a little bit of sexy time. Just a little.

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Blaise? Blaise. ZABINI!" Draco shouted across the thumping bass to his raven haired friend.

"Yes? What? Busy!" Answered Blaise, from somewhere under a rather plump brunette.

"Fuck sake, put her down, you don't know where she's been" grumbled Draco as he pulled his friend towards the outside area. Leaning against a railing he looked out over muggle London and automatically pulled a cigarette out of the

packet he kept rolled in his sleeve. Lighting up he took a deep drag, fighting the urge to cough as the smoke curled down his throats and into his lungs. Blaise leaned on the railing next to him, bright blonde next to hair so black it looked iridescent

"What is it then?"

Draco pushed his blonde hair out of his face and sighed. He had an inkling. He hated having inklings. Much preferring to stay out of people's lives so that people would stay out of his, he was perturbed by his interest in Mr and Mrs Potter. Ginny had  
/looked so sad….she used to have so much fire in her...But no, he wasn't feeling sorry for her. He was Draco Malfoy, he didn't do emotion. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and reassured himself that his interest was purely because she had  
/looked so delectable in that dress… itcould be rather fun to seduce her away from her boy-wonder husband… yes, that was it. Lust, not concern was what he felt.

"What do you know about Potter?"

Blaise snagged a drink from a passing waiter and cocked an eyebrow at his attractive friend.

"Fat, obnoxious, cream of the wizarding world, darling of the ministry and all round do-gooder. His charity is one of my firms in your luxurious mansion and married to the surviving Weasley. Has a child. Why?"

Draco shifted his weight. "Never mind. I need a drink"

Blaise snorted, turning he flicked the fag butt out into the night. "Fucking hell Malfoy, you drag me away from the best tits this side of Diagon Alley to ask me about Potter? You owe me a drink"

The two handsome men headed back into the noise, Blaise peeled off to the sofas to find his brunette whilst Draco trod carefully over the sticky floors, eyes scanning the writing bodies, looking for someone to take his interest. He needed to get laid,  
hecouldn't lose the mental image of Weasley in that curve hugging gown.

Stopping to lean on the dance floor railing, he conjured up an image of a naked Ginny Weasley, tied to his bed. Only, she wasn't looking at him with fear, rather with longing and passion. He imagined her breasts rising and falling as her breath grew quicker,  
heimagined the feel of her as he plunged first one, then two fingers inside her. He imagined..

"Shit! Sorry!"

Draco lost his train of thought with a start as a cold drink spilled over his arm. Rolling his eyes he turned and came face to face with a petite, very pretty and blushing young lady. Raising an eyebrow he shot her one of his patented looks and waitedfor  
her to speak. He noted with interest that the flush which stained her cheeks was spreading down her neck to her chest. Apparently she liked what she saw.

"I'm so sorry" the witch yelled above the music. "Let me make it up to you!"

"I'm sorry", Draco purred, "I didn'tquite catch that"

The girl leaned in, standing on her tiptoes, a tiny tartan skirt riding up as she stretched to speak into his ear. "I said, I'm so sorry, let me make it up to yo.." her word ended in a startled squeak as Draco speared his fingers into her hair

and pulled. Her face tilted up and Draco kissed her, hard. His free arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her flush to him. He could feel her heart racing as she pushed away to catch her breath.

"I'm leaving, come with me" he ordered, wanting nothing more than to fuck this pretty young thing into the ground, not in the grungy club, rather in the plush surrounds of his Chelsea apartment. He cast his eye around for Blaise and spotted

him on the dance floor, waving with his free hand he signalled his departure as he steered the young witch out of the door and into the cool night air.

* * *

Ginny Potter kept her face carefully schooled into a vague smile. She pretended not to notice as the waitress swooned over her husband. She couldn't help a roll of her eyes as the young girl bent lower than needed to place Harry's drink in front of himhowever,and  
/quickly flicked her eyes to the side to see if he had noticed. She needn't have worried however as he was too engrossed in staring straight down the low cut top in front of him. Shaking her napkin out she smiled politely as her plate arrived in front  
/of her.

Harry lifted a forkful of salmon to his mouth, chewing, he gesticulated his fork at Ginny.

"Yes darling?"

He swallowed "I've got business associates coming to the manor tomorrow evening to talk over the financials for the next quarter. You are to accompany me to dinner with them. I want them all to see you, my beautiful wife. I want them all to see youand  
/want you and know that you are mine and mine only."

"Yes dear. Of course." Ginny replied, trying to quell the rising nerves. Yet again she would be put on display, there to make other men jealous, but only succeeding in making him jealous. Shaking, she nudged her glass and barely managed to catch

it before it spilt fine wine over the table.

Harry sighed. "Please try not to embarrass me, Ginevra. You know I hate it when you displease me."

* * *

That's all for now!


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome to Chapter Four! The places described in this chapter are all real places within the county of Wiltshire. I know them well. Savernake Forest is indeed ancient and mysterious and the old oak is definitely a sight to see. I strongly encourage a Google._

 __

 _Not much taking in this chapter, lots of scene setting. Thanks for sticking with me if you've gotten this far. As always, please do leave your reviews and comments._

 __

 _Thanks!_

 __

* * *

Blaise Zabini stratched his arms over his head and cricked his neck back, he'd been hunched over the desk in his office for a good few hours and his muscles were starting to protest. He swept an errant lock of hair out of his eyes and huffed. He'd been  
poring over the file for Potters charity for what felt like forever.

As the managing partner in Zabini Wealth Management he liked to keep abreast of all the gossip regarding his clients, gossip, after all,was often founded in truth and many a business had gone under when the warning signs were there for all to see.  
His conversation with Draco the night before had left him pondering. He wanted to know what was worrying his friend, and it didn't look like the answer was in the paperwork. All reports filed, all forms fileld in, all t's crossed and all i's dotted.

Blaise sighed. Only one thing for it, he'd just have to give the wizard in charge of Potters portfolio the night off and go to this damned business meeting himself. Hell, he hadn't set foot in the manor since it was confiscated from the Malfoys, it could  
be a giggle to see what had changed. Drawing a quill and a sheet of notepaper towards him he began poring over the file afresh in preparation for the evening ahead. 

* * *

The kitchens of Potter Manor were in absolute chaos. House elves preparing a huge dinner were running everywhere juggling huge bowls, delicate glasses and delicious food. Ginny stood amidst the panic, munching a sandwich she'd managed to liberate from  
a passing plate. She knew she would be far too nervous to eat anything substantial later, also she had the whole respectable and submissive wife image to project, an image that wasn't really conducive with shovelling piles of linguine into her mouth.

"Miss" "Missy!" Ginny's own house elf, Tissy, appeared at her side with a sharp pop. "Missy! You must to come and get dressed now! The time it is ticking away Miss!"

Ginny sighed, nodding she popped the last of the crust in her mouth and hurried back to her suite of rooms. 

* * *

Blaise stepped down from the train as it pulled into Marlborough station. The Manor and it's acres of land lay near Marlborough and the giant muggle sprawl of Swindon withinthe ancient Savernake Forest in the county of Wiltshire. It always amazed  
Blaise that the muggle world had managed to build several huge cities, a main motorway and numerousrailway lines in the area, but had never once encroached on the wilderness of the forest. He wondered if this was due to an inherent feeling of  
unease caused by centuries of wards and spells over the forest and the Malfoy (now Potter) land. The forest wasn't just ancient, it felt alive and always vaguely disapproving of guests.

He walked to the corner of the platform and, glancing around quickly he executed a neat turn on his heel and disapparated. His stomach churned as he span through magicand time before he stumbled as his feet found the ground again at the entrance  
to the Manors grounds. An ancient, twisted and gnarled oak stood over him. The trunk so old and delicate that iron bands had been placed around it to keep it together. The oldest tree in Wiltshire, if not England, it was still alive, a few branches  
tipped with new growth.

Blaise tapped the oak with his wand and muttered a password. The acres of trees in front of him wavered and faded away as the cloaking spell fell. Now he was faced with an impressive set of wrought iron gates and a house elf already waiting to greet him.

"Will sir please to come this way? Please to follow quickly sir. Dinner will be served momentarily"

Zabini followed the elf through the grounds to the house where he was shown into the dining hall. In front of him was a long table, set before a roaring fire. The ancestral pictures of the Malfoys lining the walls had been replaced with pictures of famous  
members of the Order of the Phoenix and several prominent Aurors throughout history. Interestingly he noted one faded family portrait of the Weasleys, small and a bit tatty around the edges it looked out of place amongst the opulence.

Squaring his shoulders, Zabini cast his eye around the room at the other wizards assembled. The heads of several important financial organisations were gathered, as well as the Minister for Magic.

"Blaise Zabini! This is an honour!" Harry rose as he greeted his guest. "I was expecting Mr Sharp, my account executive,not the managing partner, I am most humbled!" A tinge of mockery entered Harry's voice, it was well known  
that he only had his finances with Zabini Wealth Management for the expertise of the staff, not through any liking of his old Slytherin enemy.

"I'm sure you know the gentlemen gathered here, and I'm sure you probably remember her from our school days but let me reintroduce you to my wife. Ginerva Potter."

Ginny stood to greet Blaise. He blinked, then momentarily blinked again, temporarily lost for words. Long gone was the tiny little Weaslette from school, the little scrap of a Weasley had been replaced with a beautiful woman. Long flame red hair cascaded  
down her back, a sapphire gown clung to her curves and emphasised her flat stomach and long legs.

She stretched her hand out and Blaise bent low to place a demure kiss as he whispered "My, Miss Weasley, you've grown up!" As he straightened he caught sight of a faint blush on her cheekbones as she smiled at him. "As have you sir, as  
have you."

"Mr Zabini! Please sit! Let us begin this feast!" cried Potter. Blaise watched him closely as Ginny sat back down. He couldn't mistake the look of hatred Potter shot towards him, nor the warning look he shot to his wife. Harry reached out to  
hold his wife's hand, only Blaise noticed her knuckles turning white as he squeezed hard and leaned in to whisper into her ear. 

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes as her husband gently moved a lock of her hair out of the way so he could whisper into her ear. He had hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly he made the stones on her engagement ring dig into her flesh.

"Ooooh, so you remember Mr Zabini do you? How well exactly did you "know" him at school eh? Don't forget who you belong to. I'll be watching you…" 


End file.
